


Lets Make a Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Comercials, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Guys no, I Don't Even Know, I blame my sister and her imagination, this is a really badly written crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets just say, they are both good spokesmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Jjajcdkde i don't even know any more.

It was... Just some normal saturday, really. The Priceline Negotiator had nothing much going on. Naomi had gone home, wishing him a sweet goodbye before her swift departure on her jet. Oh, how he wished she knew how he felt. Yes, she was young, and fresh, and... Springy, but would she want a rounder, older, balding man? He doubted it, but he could still admire from afar as she trained. 

Ah, the Negotiator had it good, what with all the best deals and all. He settled onto his plush, white couch, patiently awaiting the arrival of his 'special guest'. The agents had called him up the other night, stating that they found a man in search of deals nearby. He was a very... Important man, or so he was told. The Negotiator was excited to hear what the man had to say.

He was just about to buzz down the the secretary and ask how long they would be, when his elevator doors slid open and a man in a crisp suit strolled in. Relatively... Short, but not too short. Dark, combed back hair and a cocky smirk spread across his lips. 

"What can i help you with today, sir? Oh, and may i ask your name?" The Negotiator gave an easy smile.

The moment the man opened his mouth, the Negotiator picked up on his accent. Scottish? Hmm... Probably a bit stubborn. 

"The name's Crowley." The man - Crowley - all but purred his name, the same cocky smirk looking a little more... Dark. Oh, this was going to be interesting.

The Negotiator raised one bushy brow, studying the man once more before gesturing that Crowley take a seat in the chair opposite of him, later folding his hands together in his lap.

"So, Crowley, what sort of deal were you looking for me to arrange?" 

"Hmm.. Well, you see, i am here to make a deal for you."

The Negotiator was extremely confused. Nobody gave him deals. "And what do you mean by that exactly?"

Crowley's smirk soon changed into a dark, terrifying grin. "Well, love, you see... I'm the king of Hell. Yes, i know, hard to believe, but it's true. Now, i would like to make a deal; i come collect your soul in ten years, and you can have anything in the world until then."

The Negotiator's mouth fell open. He was never speechless. Well, when Naomi Price was around... He shook that thought free as he quickly processed what he had said. Anything? Anything in the world?

"Wait... But... What if i could give you something better than my soul?"

Crowley snorted out a laugh. "I doubt that, but... I must say i'm intrigued. Do tell."

"I... I can find the best deals, it's what i do, i could help you find the best deals, and you could give me anything in the world."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Well... I guess i could... Modify my contract a bit. But if you do assist me, you are starting tomorrow."

The Negotiator nodded vigorously. Now was his chance. His only hope at having the love of his life.

"Now, what would you like in return?"

"I... I would like... Naomi Price. I want her to love me..." He blushed a bit saying it, clearing his throat an tilting his head down to hide it. The Priceline Negotiator was not a man that blushed.

Crowley's shit-eating grin was back. "Alright, a deal's a deal. Now, shall we seal it with a kiss?"


End file.
